Hark! The WAR Angels Sing!
by UnangelicShinobi
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the characters in Naruto, YYH, InuYasha came together... on Christmas? I have! Which is why CrazedAnimeAddict and I have joined forces with our OCs to realize this insane dream! Merry Christmas, 2007! Enjoy the New Year!


Ever wonder what would happen if all my OC's came together? Honestly, I have! So, I did exactly that and put them together in this little Christmas two-shot here:D Well, it might become a three, of four shot, but it definitely won't be longer than that! So this is like a big cross over between InuYasha and with her permission granted a special guest! CrazedAnimeAddict has honored me with allowing me to star her own OCs from her Naruto and YYH series, Yuri (Shikamaru series), Kiele (Gaara), and , in here as well! XD Yes, Ashley (CrazedAnimeAddict) helped me write this. Otherwise, I couldn't have accurately depicted her character's personality. Enjoy… as you can see, there's a lot to read!! ':) As you can plainly see, we got carried away… just a lotta bit…

* * *

The wind blew hard, whipping Kiele's dark tresses about her pale face. She raised her head, sticking out her tongue and grinning as snowflakes fell onto her tongue. Yuri giggled, glancing back at Shikamaru. 

"She is very silly," She commented.

"Mm hmm," Shikamaru agreed with an apparent lack of interest.

"'Ee, 'Haara-hama?" Kiele giggled, tongue in the air.

Temari and Kankurou laughed in unison, thinking the girl was adorable with her ignorance. In the distance, a monk clad in purple shuffled along on the corduroy road enshrouded by snow. Being the curious girl Kiele was, she bounded forward to the man as Yuri hid behind Shikamaru before Gaara could command her otherwise.

"Greetings, traveler!" Kiele saluted, bowing to him subtly.

"Oh," The monk murmured, his lavender eyes sparkling, a smile spreading across his lips.

"And what do we have here? A damsel in distress, perhaps?"

He quickly coiled his arm around Kiele's waist, steering her away from the advancing Kazekage.

"What is your name, maiden?"

"Kiele!" She piped, oblivious.

"Indeed! It is only fitting for a beautiful girl to have a beautiful name."

He paused, before adding,

"I am Miroku, a lonesome monk searching for companionship in this snowy wasteland."

Kiele blushed, squirming in the monk's arms as he gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Tell me, are you alone out here?" The monk cooed.

"No, she isn't."

The monk stopped, turning around. He was met by a pair of furious teal eyes.

"Oh, hello, and who might you be?"

"That is exactly what I would like to know," The Kazekage seethed, jerking Kiele from the monk's arms.

"You'll do well to get away from here now, monk, before I change my mind and kill you."

Miroku raised his hands in his defense.

"Please, please, no need for idle threats. I am only an honorable monk searching for my friends. We were separated during the blizzard storm last night, you see. Usually, there are five- six of us. Your friend here just happened to come by me here, and- "

"And you tried to take advantage of her!" Temari accused, coming up behind her younger brother.

Suddenly the Kazekage was flanked by not only his siblings, but also by most of the Leaf Village. Neji raised an irked brow.

The monk kneeled before Gaara, raising his palm vertically.

"Forgive me, traveler. I did not see it at first… But this young lady is clearly _your_ woman. My apologizes."

Gaara began to choke as Temari and Kankurou stifled their laughter behind clasped hands. Kiele radiated.

"I- I am not Gaara-sama's… w-woman…"

Miroku blinked.

"But, he was so overwhelmed with jealousy- "

"You will not speak another word, monk," Gaara hissed under his breath, taking a step closer to him.

Miroku shuddered, nodding. Gaara pulled Kiele along behind him until the monk ran up next to him.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be heading to the Land of Snow, would you?"

Gaara kept walking, ignoring him, so it was Hinata who answered, fidgeting with her index fingers nervously.

"Y-yes… we are going to Snow C-country…"

Miroku flashed a smile at her.

"Oh, and your name is?"

"I am called…H-Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Another lovely name! I have a question for someone as lovely as you-"

"What are you still doing here?" Gaara demanded, turned to face the monk.

"I told you to leave, before I killed you. Do you have a death wish?"

"Uhh, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to allow me to travel with you to the Land of Snow."

"No," was Gaara's curt reply.

"He's all alone," Yuri protested timidly from behind Shikamaru.

"He's lost. I think we should help him."

"I couldn't agree more," Sakura added.

"At least until he's reunited with his friends, anyways."

"No," Gaara repeated, more firmly.

"There is no way he is coming along with us."

* * *

Gaara crossed his arms across his chest, a scowl planted firmly on his lips. 

"Aw, lighten up, Gaara!" Kankurou teased, nudging his stickler brother with his elbow.

The young Kazekage's expression remained as plastered as ever.

"I don't like snow," He grumbled, glaring at the cloud covered sky.

He shot a perturbed glance back at the monk. He would be keeping a very, _very_ close eye on _him_.

"And I don't like strangers."

"You don't like much of anything," Naruto pointed out.

Gaara glowered at the blonde ninja.

"That isn't true," He argued.

"I like plenty of things."

"Like…?"

He stopped walking, cupping his chin in his hand. Kiele danced past him, tongue still in the air and humming incoherently.

"I like the people of my village. And the sun. And salted tongue."

Gaara lowered his hand, looking Naruto dead in the eyes.

"You cannot assume that just because I have a dislike for the cold, that I dislike _everything_."

"Oh bull!" Naruto whined.

"You such a drag, Gaara! For a Kage, you sure are_ boring_!"

The Kazekage tilted his head slightly to the side. He gazed at Kiele, dancing and twirling in the snow a short way ahead.

"Kiele," He spoke.

The girl spun around, her randomized dance coming to an end.

"Yes?" She called obediently.

"Don't run ahead. Stay with the rest of the group."

Her face fell.

"Yes, Gaara-sama…"

She stood, waiting for the others to catch up. Naruto pouted, casting an occasional dirty look towards his sand friend.

"Stickler…"

Temari chuckled, shaking her head. Miroku lightly tapped Kiele on the shoulder.

"I beg your pardon, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly consider bearing my children?"

Kiele blinked, perplexed.

"Would I… do what?"

Miroku flashed a suave smile.

"I am asking you to give birth to my children, Miss Kiele."

At the same instant Temari turned around, Kiele shades of pink and red that Temari hadn't thought possible.

"Kiele!" She gasped, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?!"

"She looks like she is choking!" Yuri gasped, finally leaving Shikamaru's side to aid Kiele.

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Troublesome women…"

Neji, having heard the monk's remark, flushed.

Kankurou, Naruto and Gaara all spun around at the commotion.

"She is choking?" Miroku inquired.

He ran to Kiele's side, wrapping his hands tightly around her waist and nearly tackling her dramatically to the ground.

"Stand back, everyone!" He cried.

"I know CPR!"

"Oh, thank-! Wait a second!"

Sakura suddenly removed her sandal, chucking it at the monk's head. Miroku yelped and quickly stood up, barely avoiding a swift beheading.

"Mouth to mouth is for _heart attacks_! _Heimlich_ is what is used for choking victims! Nice try, but no cigar!"

"I promise, I meant no harm…!"

By this point, Gaara was fuming. Behind closed lips, he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"You idiot! What do you think you're playing at?!" Kankurou and Naruto screeched.

"Pervert!" Temari accused.

"No, honest, my intentions are pure as the driven snow!"

"_Sabaku Kyu_!"

"Ahhh!!"

"Miroku, there you are!" A silver-haired hanyou remarked.

"Ah! InuYasha! Finally! Please help me!" Miroku begged.

He sprinted, spewing snow and sand behind him as the Kazekage sent his most trusted and most efficient weapon after the alleged pervert.

"What the-?!" InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga, wielding it in front of him.

"Oh no! Miroku's being attacked by a horde of demons!" A small orange-haired boy cried.

"Demons?" Yuri questioned.

"Kagome!" The young boy whined.

"We have to help Miroku!"

"I'm on it!" A black-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes assured him.

Pulling an arrow from the basket on her back, she arched her bow.

Shikamaru blinked, dumbstruck.

"You seein' this?" He asked Yuri.

"I… think so…" She murmured.

"Okay," The Chuunin replied.

"Just making sure."

* * *

Heh heh, and that's all! Remember, Ashley and I will remain viligant on working on this!! (battle cry) Huzzah! 


End file.
